


Wo De Ge Sheng Li

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Out of Characters, Reincarnation!AU, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apakah ini hanya kebetulan? Atau takdir semata? Entahlah, karena aku merasa duniaku sudah lama menantikanmu. /alurcepat/ Reincarnation!AU/ #14SHKE #KISS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wo De Ge Sheng Li

Suara isak tangis masih terdengar di mana-mana. Dia menatap kosong tanah gembur yang ditaburi bunga. Ia sendiri membawa sebuket bunga, bunga krisan. Ia tak mampu lagi menitikkan air mata, raut sendu ia pampangkan entah untuk siapa. Bagaimana pun juga, dirinya tak akan pernah bangun lagi, setidaknya ia harus merelakannya. Kata mereka, ia telah bahagia di sana, dengan sang Pencipta.

Sang Hokage Konoha pun hanya mampu memeluk kekasihnya yang menangis terisak-isak. Seluruh orang berduka baginya. Gadis yang mengorbankan hidupnya demi desa. Demi kedamaian untuk seluruh orang, cinta pertamanya dan cinta sejatinya.

Tapi … apakah harus seperti ini? Ia tak mau berprasangka, ia hanya ingin kebenaran.

Sepasang bunke Hyuuga menghampirinya dengan wajah sembab. Mereka memberikan sebuah buku berlapis sampul coklat kepadanya. Titipan sang souke Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama, katanya. Ia memberikan pandangan tanya namun keduanya segera pergi tanpa sepatah kata.

Ia menatap buku itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ia rindu tulisan itu. Ia merindukan eksistensinya. Mengapa ini harus terjadi bagi mereka? Apakah segala sesuatu yang mereka miliki selama ini hangus begitu saja teredam kuasa-Nya?

Apakah semua ini hanya permainan?

Selembar kertas jatuh dari buku itu, ia meraihnya dan tersenyum simpul. Meski dadanya terasa perih, ia mulai menyibakkan lembaran pertama buku itu, sebuah kalimat membuat air matanya menitik tanpa diminta.

Ini kisah kami, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

Air dan api.

Cahaya dan kegelapan.

Aku seorang kunoichi yang mempertahankan desa dan dia seorang nuke-nin.

Aku mencintainya. Lebih dari cintaku untuk diriku sendiri.

Mungkin kami tak ditakdirkan bersama sekarang. Namun apakah aku boleh berharap …? Di kehidupan selanjutnya akan ada kehidupan yang lebih bahagia untuk kami.

Bersama, selama-lamanya.

Hyuuga Hinata

"Bodoh."

Dan pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, menangis untuk pertama kalinya bagi orang lain yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Wo De Ge Sheng Li © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Wo De Ge Sheng Li (You Exist In My Song) – Qu Wanting]

[Ruang, Waktu, dan Saat Tidurku © Rakai Asaju]

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Reincarnation!AU

.

.

#14SHKE #KISS

.

.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Ya, pemuda itu. Yang tengah berdiri dengan tampang dingin dan satu buku saku menjadi perhatiannya. Rambut raven-nya ditata dengan baik, menolak tarikan gaya gravitasi. Syal yang melingkari lehernya dieratkan, meskipun sudah memasuki musim semi, beberapa hari ini masih saja terasa dingin. Aku tersenyum geli dan ikut-ikutan mengeratkan muffler yang kupakai. Kami selalu berpapasan di sini, berada di kedua sisi jalan, aku memasuki kereta dan dia meninggalkan kereta. Kebetulan? Bukan, hanya rutinitas. Sudah tiga tahun kalau aku tidak salah. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini, semuanya seperti rahasia manis bagiku. Meski tak saling mengenal, aku merasa suka padanya. Ada suatu kesan yang muncul dalam hatiku setiap menatap pandangan mata jelaga yang tidak diarahkan padaku. Meskipun begitu, aku tak pernah berniat mendekatinya atau pun mencari tahu tentangnya.

Kadang kala mata kami saling bertemu, ada rasa yang bergejolak, membuat wajahku memerah. Padahal dia tidak bereaksi apa pun, hanya kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang selalu dibawanya.

Rasanya, menatap dirinya saja sudahlah cukup.

Itu kisahku, Hyuuga Hinata, setahun yang lalu saat berumur 14 tahun.

…

Kini dia lebih dekat. Kami satu sekolah! Meskipun aku tak tahu dia berada di kelas berapa, keberanianku terlalu kecil untuk mencoba mencari tahu. Coba bayangkan, keinginan sederhanaku hanya untuk menatapnya berkembang menjadi keadaan di mana ia berdiri di dekatku nyaris setiap hari, kecuali hari Minggu tentunya. Dengan seragam yang berwarna sama, aku rasa orang-orang akan salah paham dan salah paham kalau kami adalah seorang kekasih. Aku seringkali tidak mampu lagi menatap wajah tampannya, takut ketahuan dan dia risih padaku.

Ada yang bilang padaku, kalau kebetulan itu lebih dari tiga kali, itu namanya takdir.

Tapi senyumku selalu timbul apalagi saat memikirkan bahwa kami bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama meskipun kami tak saling mengenal. Apakah ini benar-benar takdir? Aku tak mempertanyakan namun menikmati apa yang ada padaku sekarang.

Keberadaannya dan keberadaanku. Dalam setiap kehadiran kami. Dalam ketenangan yang ada di tengah kami meskipun keadaan hiruk pikuk. Aku … menyukainya.

.

.

.

"Ohayou,"

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Terasa asing … namun indah untuk saat bersamaan. Aku tak ingat pernah mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh pelan-pelan, menyadari suhu tubuhku meningkat. Aku hanya tak pernah merasa hari ini akan datang. Dia menatapku singkat, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku mengangguk pelan-pelan, suaraku seakan habis, tak mampu membalas ucapan singkatnya.

Memang benar dunia ini sungguh sempit. Dan aku berpikir, apakah ini memang jalan yang diberikan Tuhan? Untuk bertemu pemuda ini? Bahkan aku tak pernah tahu namanya.

Seperti ada tali kusut yang menghubungkan eksistensi kami berdua. Senyumku kembali timbul, pipiku terasa hangat. Semua ini melebihi harapan kecilku yang sederhana.

"O-ohayou."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kerinduan yang menyesakkan ikut melesat dari hatiku. Seolah mereka bukan berasal dari masa ini saja.

Apakah ini normal?

…

Hinata mengambil ember dari sebuah rak kayu di belakang kamar mandi dan mengisinya dengan air. Hari ini ia piket, mengurusi taman dengan berbagai jenis bunga di sekolahnya. Sekolah yang ditempati Hinata adalah sekolah berbasis lingkungan, seluruh siswa akan mendapatkan jadwal sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk merawat taman setiap hari Jumat. Dan hari ini Hinata mendapatkan gilirannya.

"Apa perwakilan kelas 2-3 belum datang?" ucap Hinata, sedikit mengeluhkan perihal teman sekerja dari kelas lainnya belum datang tapi ia tetap mengerjakan semuanya sendirian. Dedaunan yang menguning dipisahkan dalam satu ember bahan organik yang akan diolah menjadi pupuk kompos. Jangan harapkan kalian akan menemukan sampah plastik, seluruh sekolah bebas dari sampah dan produk berplastik. Bunga-bunga dan pepohonan dirawat secara teratur, baik oleh pihak sekolah maupun siswa-siswi. Hinata masih saja memunguti dedaunan sambil sesekali mengelap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Maaf terlambat, aku perwakilan kelas 2-3."

Hinata cepat-cepat menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Apa ini bukan khayalan? Bukan delusi kan? Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk taraf itu.

"E-etto … d-douita," Hinata bisa melihat tampang terkejut pemuda itu mendapati dirinya di sana.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepala, menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Hinata, "Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya."

Hinata terpana. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemuda itu … tersenyum.

Hinata terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang tengah membantunya merapikan cabang-cabang dedaunan. Pemuda itu tampak bingung harus memotong bagian yang mana. Memang sih, tadi pemuda itu sempat cerita kalau ia tidak pandai mengurus tanaman.

"Sasuke-san, tolong bawakan air saja. Aku yang akan mengurus ini."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan mengambil ember menuju selang air yang ada di pojok taman. Sembari menunggu air penuh, ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum lembut menatap bebungaan yang ada di sekolah mereka. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat air telah meluber dari ember besi itu. Dengan segera ia mematikan keran dan menghampiri gadis mungil itu dengan seember air bersih.

"Letakkan di sini?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil membereskan isi sampah organik yang telah terkumpul. Iar itu kembali dituang ke alat penyiram bunga, lantas Hinata menyiramkan air itu.

"Kau … suka bunga?"

Hinata menoleh. Tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk.

"Mereka indah, rapuh sekaligus kuat," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke terpaku menatap wajah gadis itu. Bukannya ia tak sadar gadis itu sering memperhatikannya di stasiun kereta api sejak kelas tiga SMP. Tahun pertama ia pindah ke kota ini. Gadis itu selalu meliriknya malu-malu, menunduk cepat kalau ia balas menatap. Bukan juga karena ia tak tahu gadis itu akan tersenyum lembut saat berdiri di sampingnya, dengan pipi memerah dan jari terpaut di depan dada. Sasuke sungguh menyukai reaksi gadis itu. Sasuke juga tak menyangkal ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupi dadanya setiap kali menemukan gadis itu ada di sana, memperhatikannya.

Mungkin dunia Sasuke sudah merindukan eksistensi Hyuuga Hinata sejak lama.

"Hyuuga Hinata …"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"?!"

.

.

Ini di mana?

Padang rumput lavender? Hinata tak ingat di dekat rumahnya ad ataman lavender.

Ah, ada seseorang di sana …

Hinata bisa melihat sosok Sasuke di sana, berdiri angkuh seperti biasanya namun penampilannya berbeda. Nyaris seperti memakai pakaian ninja yang sering ditonton Hanabi di rumah. Hinata tak tahu, ia seperti menonton sebuah kisah historikal Zaman Edo. Ada sosoknya yang lain di situ, Hinata ingin berbicara namun suaranya tak terdengar, justru kedua orang di depan sana lah yang terdengar membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau datang lagi ke kediaman Hyuuga? Kalau tertangkap warga desa, kau bisa—"

Hinata memekik tanpa suara saat melihat pemuda itu memeluk sosoknya yang lain, Hinata yang memakai kimono berlambang lingkaran api di sana. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Hinata tak paham.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukanmu. Tenanglah, aku akan segera pergi."

Hinata kembali melihat sosoknya yang lain memasang wajah sendu, memegang erat-erat ujung pakaian Sasuke.

"Kembalilah ke desa, Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak bisa, Hinata. Maaf, kau bisa hidup dengan Naruto."

"Sudah aku bilang, Naruto sudah menjadi masa lalu. Aku ingin kau kembali. Seperti dulu lagi."

Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata yang kembali basah oleh air mata.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku pergi."

Pemuda itu mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata lantas pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Hinata menatap arah hilangnya pemuda itu tadi.

"Cepatlah kembali, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia masih bisa mengingat kepingan-kepingan mimpi yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Menggelengkan kepala dan meyakinkan dirinya itu hanya mimpi buruk dan delusi berlebihan, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyegarkan otak. Mandi air hangat dang anti baju, berangkat lebih awal ke sekolah menjadi satu-satunya cara melupakan mimpi aneh yang didapatkannya.

Stasiun. Tempat berdiri yang sama. Dan ada Uchiha Sasuke yang membaca bukunya. Hinata menghela napas, mempersiapkan mental bertemu kekasihnya yang resmi semalam. Ah, benar bukan? semuanya terlalu kebetulan bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"O-Ohayou,"

Pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Ohayou."

Hinata merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Namun saat ia teringat dengan mimpinya, senyumnya memudar.

"Hinata?"

"A-ah! Ada apa?" gadis itu tersentak saat Sasuke mengibaskan sebelah tangan di depan wajahnya.

Pemuda itu terkekah, "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Pintu kereta tak akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai mengkhayal."

Hinata menggeleng dengan senyum tipis, ada rasa sungkan untuk bercerita. Pemuda itu menatapnya agak lama sebelum mengalihkan pandangan menatap langit-langit kereta yang baru mereka masuki.

"Biar aku tebak …"

Hinata memandangnya antusias.

"Kau sedang memikirkanku?"

Hinata tertawa lepas. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka pemuda itu memiliki sisi hangat untuk mencoba membuatnya tertawa. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tidak salah, ia sedang memikirkan mereka yang lain. Sasuke dan Hinata di masa yang lain dalam mimpinya. Ia kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam memori yang tersisa.

Hinata hanya tidak tahu saat yang tepat untuk memulai dari mana.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bersekolah seperti biasa dan pulang dengan kesunyian yang canggung.

.

.

.

Darah.

Merah.

Hujan … dan langit kelihatan gelap.

Sasuke mengira-ngira, mengapa dan bagaimana bisa ia berada di lapangan berlumpur dengan keadan bersimbah darah? Ia tak mampu bergerak. Lengannya putus sebelah. Entah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, ia tak mengerti.

"Sasuke-kun! Sadarlah, Sasuke-kun!"

Hi—nata?

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" gadis itu berantakan. Rambutnya terurai dan menutupi wajahnya yang ternodai percikan darah dan dihiasi luka lebam. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Sasuke tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tubuhnya bergerak refleks dan meraih wajah gadis itu, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium gadis itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa suara itu yang keluar. Padahal ia hanya bisa bermonolog dalam hati. Siapa yang mengendalikan tubuhnya sekarang?

Mata Sasuke memberat. Apa ia telah … mati?

"SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk diam di bangku taman setelah mengajak Hinata untuk bertemu. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Hinata, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Hinata diam. Setelah apa yang dialaminya setelah betemu Sasuke, ia ragu mengataan tidak. Ia ragu membenarkan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Mungkin."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Hal yang ia mimpikan terlalu nyata. Ia belum bisa sepenuhnya mengatakan bahwa semuanya bohong.

"Kalau kita bertemu untuk dipersatukan kembali, apa kau percaya? Mungkin terdengar aneh kalau akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi sama, berulang-ulang tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun di sana, hanya menatap dalam ketidaktahuan. Melihat sosok seperti kau dan aku pada peperangan yang aneh."

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. apa pemuda itu melihat hal yang sama dengan dirinya?

"… Kalau aku juga mengatakan bahwa melihat dirimu setiap malam dalam mimpiku, memelukku dengan tatapan sendu dan mengatakan akan kembali, apa kau percaya?"

"Lalu apakah ini hasil yang baik? Apakah ini yang menjadi keinginan kita di masa lalu?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Hinata menunduk.

"Aku … tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku bahagia menemui Sasuke. Seakan-akan aku telah menunggu sangat lama untuk dapat menemukanmu kembali."

Sasuke menoleh. Jawaban Hinata seperti kepingan puzzle terakhir yang melengkapi relung jiwanya.

Hinata menatap kembali Sasuke dengan keberanian yang ada pada jiwanya, "Apakh salah kalau kita mengulang kembali untuk hidup yang lebih baik? Karena aku ingin hidup bersama Sasuke-kun. Menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang tak pernah kita lakukan di masa lalu. Apakah semuanya salah?"

Sasuke balas menatap Hinata, "Tidak. Karena duniaku telah lama menantikan kehadiranmu."

Sasuke mencium kening Hinata dengan kerinduan yang mengisi relung jiwanya. Seakan melepaskan rasa sesal yang dulu ditanggungnya. Saat kepingan memori tentang Hinata yang meninggal karena membiarkannya hidup kembali berputar dalam ingatannya.

The world is so big, why did we meet?

Like a dream, we were destined to meet.

.

.

Hukum alam telah menyatakan, ruang dan waktu tak dapat dilawan.

Keduanya bersekongkol memberikan kita jarak dan jeda.

Tapi suasana, syukurlah ia tak pernah mengkhianatiku.

Terutama ketika telah kuraih, anak kunci menuju rongganya yang terdalam.

Rangkanya yang ternyata rapuh dapat berganti

bahkan berubah sesuai yang kuinginkan,

mengikuti apa yang kukatakan.

Di sana, di ruang kosong itu,

suasana memberikan satu celah istimewa untuk seseorang.

Hanya kau yang boleh memasukinya.

Hanyalah dirimu, yang ada ketika kupejamkan mata.

Meski hanya mimpi dan batinku,

yang membawa kau kembali,

di mana ruang dan waktu bersedia mengalah untuk tak dipedulikan.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
